Hunter? Or Hunted?
by millas14
Summary: Tenten is a world famous monster hunter, she's killed everything from demons to werewolves, but on a routine hunt, she's captured by the vampire she's hunting. Will she be able to escape her captor? Or will she fall for her? Yuri, TemTen, NejiTen at first
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty! back to what i love! the occult! Werewolves, Vampires, and demons oh my! R&R and enjoy! Oh, and there will most likely be a rape scene later on, so... keep that in mind. It switches between first and third person PoV.

* * *

"Lock and load!" I took a deep breath and slapped the clip into my assault rifle. I looked around the chopper at my squadmates. The government had received a report of a werewolf terrorizing a small town in Okinawa, and called me in to help take it out. The captain stood up, "Alright, listen up, once we hit the ground, Tenten's in charge, you **will** follow her orders. We are dealing with a werewolf here, a big one. Take it out, then meet back at the RP." The chopper hit the ground and the doors opened, "Go! Go! Go!"

We piled out and held our weapons at the ready. Thank god we had thought to use silver instead of lead in our shots. "Alright, move out, stay together, and stay alert!" I shouted to the squad as we made our way deeper into the forest. We had chosen the opportune time to do this, it was night, and the moon was full. Each of us had night vision on, and were scanning our surroundings for the mutt. One of the squad was getting jumpy, "What was that?" he jerked his head, and pointed his rifle into the brush, "Calm down, Matt, don't get too jumpy. Animals can smell fear, and you must reek right now." Another squad member said.

Matt started to whine. All of us were afraid, hell, I was afraid and I do this professionally. We heard a twig snap, and we saw the outline of the beast moving in the direction we were off to our left. Matt let out a horrified shout and started firing randomly into the brush. "Dammit stop shooting!" I hissed, "It's stalking us. You'll need every last round. We moved further into the woods until we came to a clearing, I waved my hand, signaling to form diamond.

We all stood back-to-back and waited for the thing to come to us. I kept my head on a swivel, and spotted the thing standing idle behind a tree, staring us down. Even with my goggles, I could still only see its sillouette. It stood eight to nine feet tall grey hair covered it, and it had a heavily muscular build. It let out a howl, and I had to shout, "Stay in formation!"

It charged out, it's eyes as red as a ruby, I took aim and pulled the trigger. I hit it once in the shoulder, and it veered off to the left, only to receive another hail of fire from the man on my left. I took the time to reload. I glanced behind me and saw the thing charging for us, "Break formation!" we scattered as it came barreling through us. Mat wasn't fast enough and got snatched up, and kicking and screaming taken up a tree, and ripped in half, and the wolf took a big bite out of the upper half.

The rest of the squad was petrified, and one of them, a man named Johnson, shouted, "MOTHERFUCKER!" and ran forward, firing every last round, "Johnson! Get back here!" I shouted, but to no avail, 'Shit' I pointed and started firing, the other guy following suit, and the both of us ran after Johnson. Johnson ran out of ammo and tossed his M4 to the ground and pulled out his pistol and started shooting. Not one shot hit. The werewolf leapt out of the tree and landed on Johnson's shoulders, crushing him.

'Fuck' I reloaded and resumed my fire. The wolf was injured now, and wasn't nearly as fast as it was, "It's on it's last leg, keep up the fire!" we didn't let up, and backed the thing against the tree it was perched on. It slid down, and started to cough. I threw down my rifle and pulled out the shotgun that was on my back, I placed on it's head and pulled the trigger, splattering it's brains all over the place. It started to smoke and slowly morphed back to its human form.

"Alright, let's get to the RP" I was panting, my adrenaline still pumping. 'Another day, another dollar.'

xxxxx

"Neji! I'm home!" Tenten walked into the apartment she share with her finacee, Neji Hyuuga, "Welcome back," he said in his low cool voice, "How'd it go?" she gave him a peck on the lips, "Lost two people. But we got it." She sighed and went to put her weapons back into her weapons locker. "Dinner'll be ready soon." He called, "Alright, I'm going to take a shower."

The brunette slipped out of her clothes and turned on the water. She took her hair out of their two buns, and stepped into the steaming water. As the warm water washed over her skin she began to think of what she could have done to prevent those two deaths. She soaped and cleaned herself before shutting off the water and stepping out and wrapped herself in a towel. She slipped on some clean pajamas and went out to eat with Neji.

They ate in relative silence, Neji knew from experience that his love didn't like to talk much after a hunt, but she released her anxieties with a slow, passionate love-making session later. 'I know I wouldn't have been able to help Matt, but Johnson… I could've tried harder.'

"Tenten, what happened?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice, "Nothing," she shook her head and waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it." She offered a reassuring smile, but he wasn't convince, yet he decided to let it rest. "Are you ready for bed?" she winked at him. Neji didn't answer, just stood up, walked over to her, scooped her up in his arms, and engaged her in a passionate kiss before carrying her into the bedroom.

xxxxx

Tenten groaned as the phone rang, 'Always when we're right in the middle.' She thought, "Hold on a sec, Neji." He detached himself from her chest as she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Is Miss Tenten there?" The voice on the other line spoke, "Speaking." She winced as Neji bit her neck, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I have a job for you, if you'll accept."

"This, really isn't the best time, can I call you back later?" She stifled a moan as Neji started to tease her clit with a couple of his fingers, "Stop it!" she hissed, "No, you either hear me out now, or I give this to someone else. And believe me, you don't want to miss out." He said, "Fine, what's the job?" the brunette sighed, "There's a village in central Japan, called Konoha, and it is being preyed upon by what we believe is a vampire. And we request your services."

"Do you have any more info?"

"More will be explained when you arrive. Your plane leaves from Tokyo International tomorrow morning at seven sharp. Don't be late." He hung up before she could respond, "What's up?" Neji propped himself up on an elbow, "Another job, I leave tomorrow morning. I didn't even say weather or not I accept!" she replaced the receiver, "Well, do you want to sleep?"

"I guess. Damn it! I didn't even get to cum!" she plopped back on the bed, "We can fix that." He grinned, she giggled an accepted, and within moments she was calling out his name as her orgasm overtook her. 'Konoha. Huh? I've got a bad feeling about this.'

* * *

Alright, there you have it, the first chapter of my new endeavor. Hope you enjoyed! now review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's number 2, R&R and Enjoy! Oh, and if you haven't seen the movie 'Dog Soldiers' I spoil the ending in here.

* * *

"I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" I gave Neji a quick kiss and hugged him before boarding my plane for Konoha. I sat in one of the few seats in the small plane, and took out my iPod and switched it on and waited out the two-hour flight, pondering how I'd go about taking this suckmonkey out. We landed a few hours later on a small airstrip just outside of the village. I stepped out and was met by a man in a blue suit, with spiked white hair, and a mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Mr. Hatake, I assume?" I held out my hand, "Yeah, follow me." I followed him through the village, everyone was terrified. The men were burying the dead, and the women and children were crying over their lost loved ones, "The last attack was last night. So far, it's been coming every night for the past month. A few of our villagers tried to take it out several times, but only a few of them ever came back."

"Our village may not be the richest, but I can assure you that you will be well compensated for your services."

"Will I be working alone?" I asked, "No, the government some mercenaries to help. They're in here." He led me into a small tavern, I looked around and saw the people he was talking about, we made our way over and exchanged introductions, "Tenten, this is Shikamaru Nara, a tactical genius," he gestured to a man that looked a little too lazy to be of any use. "Naruto Uzumaki, demolitions, and Rock Lee, spec ops."

I jumped when the one named Lee jumped in front of me, "Greetings! I am Rock Lee, and I look forward to vanquishing this fiend with you! It will surely show our potency of youth!" I quirked an eyebrow, and glanced to the other one, who was face deep in a bowl of ramen, 'These jokers are going to get themselves killed.' I shook my head and turned to Kakashi, "You can't be serious. These three are more than liable to get themselves killed."

"Don't doubt them, they may not look like much, but they'll get the job done. You leave in the morning, Shikamaru will show you to your lodgings." He gestured to the lazy one sitting at the counter, he sighed and said, "Alright follow me." He led me out of the tavern and down the street to a small inn. "Third floor, first door on the left." He said simply before returning to the pub. 'This isn't going to end well.'

xxxxx

Tenten didn't sleep well that night, she was always waking up feeling as if she were being watched, but every time she looked around, no one was there. She had heard a voice in her head, but dismissed it as a hallucination, it had said, _'The hunter has become the hunted.'_

She stood on the border of the village with her team, they were all checking their weapons and gear to be sure they had everything they needed. They'd be searching for the demon in the mountains to the north, where it's nest was said to be. "Alright," Tenten spoke up, "We're moving to the north, as I'm told, that's where the nest is said to be. Move out."

They moved through the dense forest, it seemed to get darker the further they went. Naruto and Lee were talking amongst themselves while Tenten and Shikamaru surveyed the area, "So I said, 'You do fifty push ups!' man was he **pissed**! Ended up on a fifteen mile hike with full pack."

"That is fantastic, my friend! Not only did that train your body, but it showed that you have so much youth in you!"

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru complained, "Why couldn't we have just taken a chopper up there?"

"Because one wasn't available. Just suck it up, we'll be there soon. I hope." Tenten replied, "Hey!" Naruto called up, "When are we stopping for lunch? I'm fuckin' starving back here!"

"Twenty more minutes." Tenten called back. She wondered what type of vampire they'd be dealing with, Kakashi didn't have very much info, weather it was male or female, big or small, evolved or not (1), nothing, just the nest's location.

Night had fallen, and Tenten volunteered to take the first watch, the rest of the team was sitting around the campfire sharing stories. Well, two of them, anyway. "Hey, Tenten!" Lee called over, "Got any good stories? You do this kinda thing for a living right?" she sighed and told Shikamaru to take over while Tenten entertained with a story or two.

"So there we were, the thin walls were the only thing that separated us from the pack. We had kept them at bay long enough, but we were running low on ammo," Naruto and Lee looked positively afraid, "We had tied up the captain, but he was rapidly becoming one of them. We waited and waited, but they never came again, they just stood there, surrounding the farmhouse. We hatched a plan to get a jeep to take us out, but the man we sent to get it didn't notice the thing in the back."

"S-So what happened?" Naruto asked, "The got in. the geologist we saved was one of them, and she let them in. I survived only because the commander sacrificed himself while I ducked into the cellar. And he set off a grenade, taking out all of the pack, but he changed, and was still alive. He burst out of the rubble, I threw a few futile punches, but they were to no avail. He smacked me around, and I found a letter opener that was made of pure silver, and plunged it into his side, before grabbing a pistol and blowing his brains out."

"W-Wow, and that really happened?" Tenten chuckled, then broke out into laughter, "No, that's from the movie Dog Soldiers. I haven't faced more than two werewolves at a time. They're pushovers if you know what to do." I looked at the terrified expressions on their faces, and chuckled, "And if you two are afraid by fiction, just wait till we find the vampire. Good night." I winked at them and crawled into my sleeping bag.

xxxxx

"D-do you really think a vampire is to blame for this?" Naruto asked worriedly, "Of course not. Vampires don't exist. We're just out here to appease the public and get a hefty sum." Shikamaru sat next to the fire after he was sure Tenten was out, "Besides, I'll bet it's one of those Mexican lizards that eat all the goats, just with a taste for humans. What were those things called?"

"Chupacabra." Lee said, "Yeah, it's gotta be the Chupa-thingy." Naruto looked thoughtful, "But what's one of them doing in Japan?"

"Doesn't matter. Tomorrow we'll go to the spot the villagers told us about, find nothing, go back, say we killed the thing, and get the money." The genius laid back, "What about Tenten? Think she'll go for that?" Lee asked, "'Course she will, that's why she's here, for the money."

"But does she need the money? Haven't you read the tabloids? She's engaged to Neji Hyuuga. The Hyuugas are loaded beyond belief, she'll be set for life once she says 'I Do'"

"Yeah," Naruto added, "And she doesn't seem like the type for extortion."

"Then if push comes to shove, we'll shoot her and write her off as a casualty from the big bad vampire. She fought gallantly, but in the end she had her still beating heart ripped from her chest by the fiend."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Lee said solemnly. "Or, we could kill her right now, and go back in the morning saying we were attacked during the night, she was killed, but we killed the thing." Shikamaru held up his knife, "Quick and clean. You guys in or out?" Both of the others looked hesitant, then they heard the voice,

_'You will not touch her!'_

They looked around and grabbed their rifles, "Who's there?" Naruto shouted while Lee tried to wake Tenten.

The air became cold, and a thick mist started to roll in, "Shikamaru, what's going on?"

They formed a makeshift diamond, and scanned the mist, no one was there.

_'You will not harm her!'_ the voice said again, and soon after, Lee let out a petrified scream, and dropped to the ground. The other two looked at him, and his stomach had been sliced open, his insides falling out, "Ohgodohgodohgod!" she screamed, trying to push them back in, before his head was removed, and his screaming stopped. Naruto's eyes widened and he started to fire randomly into the mist, screaming. He stopped when his throat was slit.

Shikamaru was to only one left, he backed up, but he was so terrified that he dropped his rifle and fell backwards. The mist swirled, and took the form of a woman, clad in black leather, with sandy blonde hair that was fixed into four pig tails, in her hand she held a bloodied sword, "Wh-what the fuck?" he started to crawl away, when she spoke, in a low cool, almost sensuous tone, "No one threatens she whom I have marked for my bride."

"Tenten! Wake up!" he shouted, but to no avail, the woman stabbed her sword into Shikamaru's shoulder, and twisted it. He came to his senses and pulled out his pistol and fired three shots, each of them hitting, but as soon as they went in, the were pushed out, and the holes healed, "Naughty, Naughty." She said, and picked him up by his throat, before biting into it, and drinking him dry.

His body hit the ground with a dull thud. She sheathed her sword and picked up Tenten bridal style, "And now, you are mine." She said, before carrying her off to her home.

* * *

Ok, there you go, and even though i've got Tenten taken already, don't think that makes this a short fic. anyway, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here's the next one. R&R and enjoy!

* * *

I groaned as I woke up, the sunlight hit my face at just the wrong angle. Was it just me, or did the ground get softer? I opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings, I wasn't in the forest, but in a bedroom. The room was spacious, the floor was made of white marble, there was a red rug in the middle, and a fire blazing in a fireplace. The bed had silk sheets, and veils draping down around it. I looked at myself, I wasn't in my fatigues anymore, but in a pair of silk pajamas.

"Where the hell am I?" I climbed out of the bed and looked out the window, and saw that it was dusk. I opened the door and made my way out of the room. I found that I was in a mansion, and a big one at that. I went downstairs, "Hello?" I called out, "Is anyone here?" I stood in the center of the entryway, when I heard a voice from the top of the stairs, "Morning, gorgeous." I turned and saw a woman standing at the top of the stairs, I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. Her sandy blonde hair was tied into four pig-tails, and she was wearing all black leather, the pants were so tight, they hugged her hips perfectly. And the corset accentuated her already abundant bosom, "I've been waiting for you to wake up for hours." She said as she slowly came down the stairs, I shook my head when I realized I was staring, Wait, did she just call me gorgeous? "Wh-where am I?" I asked, "You're in my home. I brought you here last night."

"Why? Who are you?" I quirked an eyebrow, "I'm Temari, and the longer you talk, the colder your food'll get." She started to walk into the dining room, with me in tow. "You really have a beautiful home. Do you live here alone?" I asked as I sat at the spacious table, "Yep. I have two brothers, but they left some time ago." She said as I shoveled some eggs onto my plate, "Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked, "No, I've already eaten. So, why are you this far into the mountains, Tenten?"

When did I tell her my name? "I'm actually looking for something."

"Oh?" she said, "And what might that be?"

"A vampire."

"oh really?"

"Yeah, and there were three others with me, did you see them when you brought me here last night?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid they're dead." She said it as if it was no big deal, "I killed them."

I dropped my fork, "You what?"

"You heard me."

I stared at her for a moment, "Drank from one of 'em too." She popped the cork on a bottle and poured some crimson liquid into a glass, "And he was oh, so tasty." She took a sip from the glass, "I'm only sorry that I didn't taste the other two." She threw an almost sinester smile at me, and I saw her teeth.

"You're the…"

"That's right." She smirked, "And you're the one who's here to kill me, am I right?"

I gripped my table knife, "Why the knife? Your weapons are right over there." Temari pointed to a wall, on which my equipment was against. My eyes darted from the wall to Temari, she was staring at me with an almost cocky expression. I threw the knife at her and made a dash for my weapons. I grabbed my pistol and took aim, but she wasn't in her seat.

"Now, is that any way to treat your hostess?" she was behind me, I felt her arms encircle my neck, and her breath on my ear. I jerked my arm back to elbow her, but she caught it, and twisted it behind my back, "Now, now, be nice. It's not a good idea to base a relationship on hatred." She cooed into my ear, and placed a small kiss on my lobe, "What the fuck are you talking about?" I spat as I struggled against her, "I've chosen you to be my bride."

Her grip was like iron, "Sorry, but I'm already engaged." I brought my free hand up, which held the pistol, and attempted to shoot her in the face, but the hand encircling my neck grabbed it and tossed it away, "Now, now, baby, no need to be hostile. I'll warn you now, if you're naughty, I'll have to tie you up. And you wouldn't like that."

"I'm going to kill you!" I spat, "No, you're not. Now, are you ready for bed?"

"Wh-what?" I tried to look back at her, "I want to consummate our upcoming marriage. Wink, wink." She started to kiss at my neck, making me cringe in disgust, "I don't swing that way." I continued my futile struggle, "You will." She continued to peck at my neck, "I can't wait to taste of you. I can smell the blood in your veins." She traced a lick up my jugular, and her hand drifted south and started to grope my chest roughly, causing me to gasp.

"Get your hands off me!" I snarled, she squeezed hard, "You have thirty minutes to get yourself ready." She released her grip, and I whipped around to smack her, but she was gone. 'Not Good.'

xxxxx

"Where is she?" Neji shouted into the phone. He had just received the call from Kakashi saying that the mission had failed, and that Tenten was missing, "We don't know, the other three turned up dead in the village's square, one drained of blood. We're assuming she's been taken by the vampire."

"Taken where?!" he shouted, "We're assuming to the nest, we're forming a rescue team, and…" Kakashi was cut off, "I want in. She's my fiancée, and the woman I love, and I want to help get her back."

"Alright, Mr. Hyuuga, a plane is waiting for you at the airport. We are on a schedule, so time is of the essence."

"Alright, I'll be there." He hung up and threw some nessecites into a duffel, and got a silver katana out of Tenten's locker, and left for the airport, 'I'm coming, Tenten.'

After a two-hour plane ride, Neji touched down at the Konoha airstrip, and was met by Kakashi, "Mr. Hyuuga? This way, and I'll brief you as to our plan." He followed Kakashi to the tavern, and listened while he spoke. "We're going to send you to their last known location, and move from there and find the nest, we can only hope she's still alive."

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"At first light."

xxxxx

Tenten sat alert in her room, her rifle in her lap. It had been almost thirty minutes since Temari had left, and when she came, Tenten would kill her. She sat watching the clock, and when it struck 8:30, she moved her chair in front of the door and took aim, 'I just need one good shot.'

She could hear the vampire's footsteps approach, and her heart started to race, 'One…' the doorknob started to jiggle, 'Two…' she put her finger over the trigger, "Three!" the door started to creak open, and the brunette unloaded the clip. She quickly changed clips and opened the door, ready to finish the job, but the hallway was empty. She started to move to the left. She eventually found a door that was open a crack, and nudged it the rest of the way with the nozzle of the rifle, and crept inside.

It was a spacious room, definitely bigger than the one she woke up in. She saw a four-poster bed, with slightly more veils, completely hindering the view inside. 'This must its roost.' She inched closer to the bed. She jumped when the door slammed shut, she dashed over to it and tried it, it was locked from the outside, 'Oh shit!'

Tenten whipped around when she heard some rustling in the bed. She crept back over, and pulled the veils apart, it was empty. Before she knew what happened, she was tackled from behind, and bent over the front of the bed, her lower half was forced down, her arms restrained behind her back, and held in place by one of Temari's hands. The blonde vampire pressed herself into the brunette.

She was panting, "You didn't honestly believe I thought you'd come here and give yourself to me willingly?" Tenten tried to throw her off, "Give me a little credit, baby." Temari used her free hand to force Tenten's face to hers, and roughly mashed their lips together. The brunette shook her off and spat in her face, "Disgusting!" Temari smiled evilly, "You're going to pay for that."

* * *

Ok, there you have it, and i think you all know what's coming next. Review por favor!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here's number four. There is a timeskip in here, just FYI when it switches to Neji. R&R and Enjoy!

* * *

Temari shoved my face into the mattress, and started licking up and down the side of my neck, "Get the fuck off me!" I shouted. She just laughed and dragged me further up onto the bed, flipping me onto my back, and pinning my wrists above my head. She dragged one of her claws down my cheek, "Your skin is so flawless. I look forward to marking it."

She continued down to my lips, I tried to bite her, but she moved, "Now, now, it's not a good idea to piss of the one who's in control." She bent down and bit the buttons off of my pajama top. I tried to break away from her, but she slapped me back down, "I told you, don't piss me off."

"Fuck you." I spat, "You will." She smirked as she opened my shirt, "You can either be aware of what's happening, or not. Your choice." I shut my eyes, "How about I just kill you instead?" I heard her chuckle, and I gasped as she roughly grabbed one of my breasts and started to knead it, "Your threats aren't very cute anymore." I opened my eyes, and she had a dead serious look on her face, "Who's being cute? I swear on my life that I will kill you." I think that might've been a mistake.

Her face contorted somewhat, and she latched onto the exposed skin on my neck. I cried out at the sensation. It was painful, yet oddly arousing at the same time. I could feel the life ebb from me. She pulled back, my blood staining her teeth and lips, "Don't worry, Tenten. I'm not going to kill you, I just took enough to weaken you." She released my wrists, but I didn't have the strength to resist her.

She slipped an arm under me, and lifted me up enough to slip the shirt off my torso. "Stop, get…off me." I gasped out, "I don't think you want me to." She sat up and straddled my hips, and started to unlace her corset. She threw the garment to the side, and removed the tank top she wore under it. She grabbed one of my hands and placed it on her breast. It was softer than I thought it would be. She bent down and placed a kiss on my lips, it was gentler than before. She shoved her tongue into my mouth and deepened the kiss, I wanted to throw her off, but I just couldn't. I didn't know if it was the blood loss, or something else.

She returned her hand to my chest, and kneaded the soft flesh there. She kissed down, and attached herself to my left nipple, and started to suck, "Stop it," I moaned out, she smirked and switched sides, sucking on one breast, and kneading the other. I gripped the sheets as she worked her way further south, sliding my pants off as she went. "Are you going to be a good girl?" she asked when she stopped at my pussy, I looked up, and saw my assault rifle only a few inches away.

"Y-Yes." I said, as I inched my hand upward, "Good." She said as she kissed my slit tenderly. While her focus was on my womanhood, I grabbed my rifle, and knew I couldn't shoot her, so I went to bash her across the head. She fell off of me and rolled a few feet. I staggered off the mattress and to my feet shakily, I was weak from the blood loss.

She stood up, a look of anger on her face, "That's not being a good girl." I tried my best to aim at her, but I could barely stand, let alone aim a weapon. I started to back up, I kept going until I hit the wall. She waved her hand, and I felt an intense pain shoot through my body, causing me to collapse to my knees. "I told you." She said, "I told you **not** to piss me off. And what do you do? You pissed me off." She grabbed me by my hair, and dragged me back to the bed, and literally threw me on, "I would've preferred not to have gone this route." I looked on as she opened a drawer and removed several frightening items. She placed each of them in front of me, there was a ball gag, a strap-on that was on the thicker side, a vibrator, and a bottle of pills. Was she planning to poison me?

She took out a length of rope, and tied my hands behind me, "Just remember, you brought this on yourself." She took two more pieces of rope and scooted me further onto the bed, and tied my ankles to the bedposts, leaving just enough slack to prop me up on my knees. She forced the gag into my mouth and fastened it. She grabbed the vibrator and touched the tip to my forehead, "Ass or pussy?" she asked, "Fuck off!" I tried to say, but it came out distorted due to the gag, "I'm hearing ass."

My eyes dilated as she uncerimoniously shoved the piece of plastic up my anus, I waited for her to turn it on, but she didn't. Instead she reached for the pills and the strap-on. She fastened the latter to her pelvis, and took out two pills. She bent over, I could feel the plastic on my lower back, and held the two pills in front of me, "Want to know what these are?"

"I spent the better part of last century perfecting these. They're the perfect aphordesiac. Take one, and your orgasms will feel superb. Take two, and oh baby, hold on for the ride of your mortal life. It took three hundred girls, and fifty years, but I got it right." She briefly removed the gag and put the pills in my mouth, and titled my head up before massaging my throat, forcing me to swallow them. I coughed as she replaced the gag.

"Let's start this party." She went back down to my pussy, "My, they've started working already. You're already wet." She started to tease me by rubbing the cock up and down my slit, wetting it. She switched on the vibrator, and I tried to stifle a moan. After a moment, she shoved it into my core, and started to pump rapidly. I clenched my fists and shut my eyes. Neji never felt like this, it had to be those damn pills. Although, it didn't feel as if the feeling was increased, just…different; almost better than it did with Neji. She continued to pump, it took all the strength I had to stifle my moans of pleasure.

"You enjoying this, Tenten?" she leant over and licked my ear. And then the pills kicked in. The pleasure I was feeling was amplified ten fold, from the vibrator and her fucking, not only was I in a state of pure ecstasy, but I was losing my mind. I started thrashing and writhing about. She removed the vibrator from my ass and placed it on my clit. As I neared my climax, she pulled out, I looked at her questioningly, almost pleadingly.

She saw the look on my face and chuckled, she crawled up to my head, and dangled the cock in front of my face, did she want me to suck it? "Beg." She said simply, "I want you to beg me to give you your orgasm. I want to hear you say, 'Please, Temari, my love, fuck me.'" I glared up at her, there was no way I was going to beg. Let alone call her my 'love'.

"Come on, Tenny, I haven't got all night." I stayed silent, the glare still on my face, she sighed, "Defiant to the end. I guess that's why I love you." She removed the gag, and before I could tell her off, she replaced it with the dildo. I tired to pull back, but she gripped my hair and shoved it down my throat. I could taste myself on it. I felt as if I needed more. She pulled out, as if sensing what I wanted, and climbed off the bed, "See ya later, Tenten, I'm going to go grab some dinner." Picked up her clothes and waved as she walked out of the room. "Hey!" I called, "Untie me!" She didn't come back or respond. 'I think I'm in trouble.'

xxxxx

Neji and his team continued through the dense forest. They had been searching for the vampire's nest for almost a week. Who knew what state Tenten was in by now. She could be dead for all he knew, but he didn't give up his search. He wouldn't. He couldn't. At about four in the evening, they came to a large mansion, "Woo-wee, would you look at that." One of the team members said with a whistle, "Ya don't see shit like that out here. Whaddya think, Hyuuga?" Neji looked the building over, "This has to be the place, let's move in."

They approached the building and tried the door, which was unlocked, "What the hell? Gotta be a trap." One of the team said, "Then we'll move with caution." Neji said, as he went inside, "Search the rooms." He moved upstairs while the others split off. He carefully checked each room for his missing love, until he found her in the largest one. She was tied to the bed, her hands behind her back, and her ankles tied to the bed posts in such a way that she was in a kneeling position with her ass in the air.

"Oh my god, Tenten!" He rushed over and untied her, "Neji! Thank god you're here!" she hugged him, "Tenten, are you alright? You look really pale."

"She's been drinking from me, keeping me weak, I can barely walk."

"What's been going on?"

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to get out of here." He gathered her some clothes, before picking her up and regrouping with the rest of the team, "We have to go, now." He said, the others didn't object, and they all ran out, and headed back to Konoha, but they didn't notice the sun set, and the eyes watching them, "He could be a problem. Well, I've always wanted to visit Tokyo."

* * *

Alright, there you have it, Reviews would be much appreciated. Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, here's number five. It takes place a month after the last one. R&R and Enjoy!

* * *

It had been almost a month since I returned home from Konoha. Neji and I were set to be married in a week, I had decided to take a leave of absence from my job, and life was slowly getting back to normal. Except for the fact that I kept seeing Temari everywhere I went. I sat on a park bench, 'What the hell is wrong with me? All she ever did was rape me, how could I be so infatuated that I keep seeing her everywhere I go?' I groaned inwardly, and I couldn't help but wonder, what would've happened if it went differently? I knew what it felt like to have her in me, but what would it feel like to have her just hold me?

I shook my head to banish the thoughts, 'What am I thinking? I'm getting married to Neji in a week, and here I am picturing myself in the arms of the very thing I hate most in the world. What did she do to me?' I sighed and watched the sun set, 'I pray to God that I'm just confused. It wouldn't bode well if I actually fell for that thing.'

I couldn't help but chuckle at the idea. Me in love with that undead bitch. Yeah, like that'd ever happen. My mind started to drift, and I didn't notice myself doze off.

I jerked awake when someone made a thud next to me. I groggily looked over and saw what looked like a woman sitting next to me, my eyes were too groggy to see clearly, "Nice night, isn't it?" I asked, trying to start a conversation as I rubbed my eyes and looked back at her, but she wasn't there. 'God, I need some sleep.' I groaned as I stood up and made my way back home.

xxxxx

Temari stood behind a tree as she watched Tenten walk home, 'This is getting old.' She sighed, 'Maybe I should just jump her, make her mine before she's his.' She smiled as another thought entered her mind, 'At least I know she's having ideas.'

Temari followed behind the brunette at a safe distance, until she felt the hunger set in. 'Damn it!' She broke off, and headed off to find some dinner, 'What have, what to have?' she surveyed the bustling Tokyo streets, 'American? No. Chinese? Nah. Ooh, Italian.' She smirked as she saw a small Italian family making their way to a small, darkened park. It was perfect, there was a mother, a father, and a little child of four or five.

As soon as the child's feet hit the grass, he took off running for the playground, "Stay in sight, if we can't see you, you can't see us!" the mother called, "Uh-huh!" he called back, and started climbing one of the ladders. He ran across the little bridge and bumped into a woman clad all in black, "Ow." He looked up at her, "Hello there. What's your name?" she asked with a smile, "A-Antonio." He said, "M-my mommy said not to talk to strangers."

She squatted down to his level, "If I told you my name I wouldn't be a stranger, right? I'm Temari." He looked afraid of her, and he should be. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little candy, "Want some candy?" he asked, "No." she said, and lunged at him, biting into his neck, and drinking him dry, but not before he let out a horrified scream. Temari let his body fall back, and shrank into the shadows as the boy's parents came running up.

"Oh my god!" The mother sobbed, "Antonio? Antonio, wake up! Please wake up!"

"What happened?" the father growled as he looked around, and he was soon answered, "Me." They both turned, and moments later, they both dropped dead. "Mm, spicy." The blonde said as she licked her lips clean.

After she had quelled her thirst, she went to stalk Tenten again, only this time, she wasn't just going to stay hidden. She soon found her prey walking through another park, this one just as deserted as the other. "Nice night, isn't it?" she said, and smirked when the brunette froze with what smelled like fear. She slowly turned around and her eyes fell on Temari.

xxxxx

Tenten was frozen with fear, just when she had dismissed her sightings as hallucinations, the blonde vampire who had held her captive for so many days, and raped her regularly, was standing in front of her. "Wondering what I'm doing here?" the blonde slowly approached, "I told you I had chosen you for my bride, so I'm here to claim you before Hyuuga does." She placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it. Tenten smacked it away, and by instinct reached for where she usually kept her pistol, "What makes you think I'd want to be your bride? I kill things like you for a living."

Temari folded her hands over her heart in mock hurt, "Oh, Tenten, that hurts. You talk as if I was never human. And besides," she threw her a cocky smile, "weren't you just wondering what it would be like to have me hold you?" Tenten's eyes widened in shock, "H-How…?"

Before she knew what happened, Temari had embraced her, in a loving, yet at the same time, mocking way. She felt a mixture of fear and comfort in the vampire's arms, she was hesitant, but after a few moments, she hugged back. "I love you, Tenten. And I swear, you will be mine. Even if your little boy-toy has to die." Tenten tensed at those words, "Touch him, and I'll kill you." The small brunette started to walk away, but Temari grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into a kiss.

"Then I'll have to win you over without killing the middle-man. And I will win." Temari reconnected their lips, and backed Tenten up against a tree. Her left hand cupped the brunette's face, and the started to roll and knead the corresponding breast, causing the girl underneath her to moan into their kiss. Temari expected Tenten to throw her off, but instead found her kissing back. The blonde smirked and forced her tongue into the other's mouth and engaged her in a wrestling match for dominance.

They broke apart only when Tenten found it necessary to breathe. Once the brunette realized what had just happened, she pushed Temari off of her, and screamed in her head, 'Oh shit! What the hell have I just done?'

_'You fell for me.'_

She heard a voice in her head, it was Temari's. Said blonde appraoched and pressed herself to the brunette, "You've fallen for me, hard." She started kissing on the other girl's neck, and on occasion, sniffing, "I can smell your blood. It's sweeter than all the rest I've had in my years of existence. I want more. But I'll wait until Neji leaves on his business trip tomorrow." Tenten was stroking Temari's hair, and moaned low, "How do you know about that?"

"I'm in your head." Temari came back up and gave her another peck on the lips, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

xxxxx

'Could I have honestly fallen in love with her?' Tenten wondered as she traipsed up the stairs of hers and Neji's apartment complex, 'Last I checked I wasn't gay, so what could've happened?' She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she unlocked her door and went inside. Neji was still at work, so she went to make herself some dinner.

She ended up making instant ramen, and while it steeped, she went to find a movie to watch. She put the disk for Underworld in the disk tray and pushed it in before going to get her food. As she ate and watched, her mind started to drift back to Temari. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get her out of her mind. 'Ugh…what am I going to do?'

* * *

Ok, there you have it. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, here's the next one. R&R and Enjoy!!

* * *

"When'll you be back?" I was helping Neji pack for his business trip to the US, "Friday. Unless you need me back sooner. I'm always only a phone call away." He gave me a quick kiss as he shut his suitcase and went out the front door with me in tow. He put his luggage in the back of the cab and kissed me again, "See you Friday."

After he left, I went back up to the apartment to mull my situation over. Thankfully it was only one, so I still had a few hours until Temari would show up.

xxxxx

Neji sat in the airport terminal, flipping through his presentations, waiting for his two-thirty flight. 'Attention, attention. All passengers for the two-thirty flight for San Francisco, your flight has been moved back to seven. Thank you.' At that, the entire terminal groaned, including the Hyuuga. 'That's another four hours!'

xxxxx

'Aw, she's so adorable' Temari was standing on Tenten's balcony, gazing in at the brunette who had fallen asleep on the couch. She carefully opened the door and slunk inside. She knelt down next to the sleeping woman and traced a fingernail down her cheek, "Tenten," she cooed, "wake up. It's time to wake up." She placed a small kiss on her forehead, and the brunette started to wake.

"T-Temari?" her chocolate colored eyes fluttered open, "Who else?" the blonde climbed on top of the brunette and engaged her lips in a heated kiss, "You're not kissing back, something wrong?" Temari asked as she brushed the bangs out of Tenten's face, "I'm staying with Neji. Last night was a mistake." Tenten said firmly. The blonde merely smirked and started to lick and kiss up and down her neck, "No you're not." She snaked her hands down to the hem of Tenten's jeans, "Yeah, I think I am." She went to push the other woman off, but she wouldn't budge.

"No, you're not." Temari said it as more of an order than a statement, "And why not?"

"Well, not yet, at least. We're going to have ourselves one helluva fling. And, if you still feel the same when he gets back, I'll leave."

"Pass."

"Funny, I don't remember asking your permission." Temari crawled back up, dragging Tenten's shirt with her, and reengaged her lips. Tenten found herself kissing back, and was enjoying herself. She licked Temari's lip, and was granted access. She shoved her tongue into the blonde's waiting mouth, and ran it along her two sharpened teeth, before Temari started to wrestle her for dominance.

They pulled away briefly to remove their upper bindings, leaving them in only their bras, Tenten's simple cotton, Temari's black lace. They reengaged each other. Temari looked at the clock, '8:30, still got an hour.'

Tenten started to clumsily fumble with Temari's pants, causing said vampire to chuckle, "It's like you've never done this before." She sat up on Tenten's abdomen, and stared down at the blushing woman. She undid the clasp, and slipped them off of her lower half, before doing the same to Tenten. "And you said you didn't want to do this." She smirked and poked at the wet spot that had accumulated on the front of Tenten's panties, causing her to blush.

"The only thing that tastes better than your blood." She stroked against the outline of Tenten's womanhood, "If you're going to do it, then get it over with." Tenten moaned, a hint of spite in her voice, "Not yet." Temari climbed off of her and turned on the TV.

Tenten sat up and crossed her arms and legs, "Seriously, why are you here? Why do you keep coming back?" She couldn't help but stare at Temari's perfectly toned ass, "I'm here because I want to spend time with my fiancée." The blonde flashed a toothy grin back, 'God, how she sickens me.' She put a hand on her stomach, 'Every time she's around I get this nauseous feeling right it the pit of my stomach. And it only intensifies when she touches me.'

"It's love. Scooch up." Tenten moved forward and Temari seated herself behind her. Temari used her legs to hold Tenten's open, "What're you doing?" she asked, somewhat irritated, she was soon answered when Temari reached around with her right hand and started to casually massage her pussy through her soaked panties, and used the other to squeeze and knead her breast. All the while watching TV and acting as if this was the most natural thing to do.

Tenten let out a low moan, "Why are you so convinced I'm in love with you?"

"You haven't tried to kill me the entire time I've been here. You kiss back when I kiss you, and you get butterflies when I'm around. Face it, Tenten. You love me." She started to kiss Tenten's neck, "You have no idea how much I want to drink from you right now." She sniffed her jugular, "So wh-why don't you?" Tenten moaned, "I want you to be committed to me first."

Temari continued her ministrations at an agonizingly slow pace, with Tenten constantly begging her to stop teasing, for the next hour. Until they were interrupted by a special broadcast.

_'We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin.'_

The screen flashed to a newsroom, _'This news station has just gotten a report that the air-liner traveling from Tokyo, Japan, to San Francisco, California crashed on the runway at SF International,'_

Tenten perked up at this, "Neji!"

_'We are receiving a live feed from the runway.'_

The screen cut to the runway in San Francisco, where fire crews were attempting to put out the flaming plane wreck, "Oh God." Tenten clapped a hand over her mouth, _'We're here at the crashed airliner, where fire crews are currently extinguishing the flames. We are still trying to determine who was on the plane at the time, and why it crashed, but we do know that one of the identified corpses is one Neji Hyuuga, a well known business man from Japan's prominent Hyuuga family.'_

A picture of Neji flashed onto the screen, and Tenten could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, _'Wait a moment,'_ the reporter turned when there was some movement in the wreckage, _'Someone's coming out!'_

A metal plate was thrown to the side, and what looked like a charred body stepped out from the flames and stared at the news crew as his skin started to grow back, 'What the hell?' the reporter said, the body rejuvenated into a young man, he had piercing eyes, a mop of blood red hair, and an undecernable kanji over his left eye. Once his skin was done, he evaporated into nothing.

"Neji! Oh god!" Tenten had buried her face in her hands before it showed the man, she was so wrapped up in her grief, she didn't see Temari smiling wickedly at the screen, 'Good boy, Gaara.' Temari put on a serious face and turned Tenten to her before cradling her lovingly, and stroked her hair gingerly, "It's ok, Tenten," she cooed, "Just let it all out. I'm here."

"I can't believe it! I just saw him this morning!" the brunette sobbed, "Shh, it's alright. I'm here for you, my love." Temari continued her comforting façade, "I'll always be here." She kissed the brunette's head, "If there's anything you need, I'm here."

"Just hold me, please." Tenten wrapped her arms around Temari as she sobbed, and the blonde vampire held her tight, "Don't leave, I don't want to be alone." Temari grinned inwardly, 'And to think not to long ago she hated my guts. Gaara, I owe you big.'

After a few more minutes, Tenten regained her composure and detached herself, "I have to call Hiashi." She stood up and went to the phone, Temari following behind her. She picked up the phone while Temari put some water in the kettle and placed it on the stove.

"Hello, can you patch me through to Mr. Hyuuga please? It's Tenten."

"Hi, Hiashi. Have you heard? Neji's plane crashed in San Francisco, there were no survivors." Tenten's voice started to crack, "Alright, you're welcome. Yes, give me a call once the arrangements have been made. Thank you." She hung up and sat at the table and put her head in her hands.

"I can't believe he's dead." Tears threatened to fall again, "It's funny." Tenten looked up at Temari, "Death, I mean. One moment someone's alive and well, the next they're dead." She placed a cup of tea in front of her, "Drink, it'll help." Tenten nodded gratefully and sipped it.

"I'm sorry for all the things I've said to you. I guess you're all I have now." Temari wrapped her arms around Tenten's neck, "Don't look at it like that. Look at it as if he gave us the opportunity to be together." Tenten took another sip of her tea, "I guess. But what am I going to do now? I can't afford this place on my salary. No matter how frequently I get work."

"Are you kidding?" Temari said, somewhat amused, "You're going to come and live with me. You've been in my house, you know how wealthy I am. It wouldn't be a hard thing to support us. After all, we get food for free." Tenten gasped, "You don't mean…?"

"Yeah, I do. But not until after the funeral, it's most likely going to be during the day, and I know you want to be there. When is it?"

"I don't know. Hiashi's going to call me when everything is set. But I don't know if I can wait that long. It feels like there's a hole in my heart." She downed the rest of her drink, "Come, let's go to bed. I'll fill that hole, by making it stop beating." Temari helped her up and led her into the bedroom, "Alright." Tenten kissed Temari, initiating it for the first time, before dragging her into the bedroom. 'Some people don't have a problem taking advantage of people,' Temari thought as she pulled Tenten back into a kiss, 'I, am one of those people.'

"I love you, my bride."

* * *

Mwahahaha i killed Neji! review, and i'll see you next chap.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, last chap unfortunately. R&R and enjoy!

* * *

"I love you, my bride." Temari said as she lay me back onto the bed, pressing her lips to mine. She licked my bottom lip, asking for entry, and I gladly let her in. I wasn't sure if I was doing this because I genuinely loved her, or because I just wanted to make the pain of losing Neji go away. I started to suck on her tongue as she pressed herself to me and started to grind our bodies together. I moaned at the feeling.

She detached from my mouth and placed small butterfly kisses down my chin, to my neck, and then to my chest. She pulled my bra down to my waist as she went, and attached herself to my left nipple with her mouth, while her right hand went to my other breast.

I drew a sharp intake of breath as she twisted my nipple, and lightly bit the other one. After a moment she switched sides, only she bit into the soft flesh and drew blood. She sucked for a moment, "Oh, there is nothing sweeter than this." She moaned. She started to move lower. I eventually got tired of her teasing and flipped her over, so that I was on top.

"Well, someone's horny." She smirked, I merely growled and ripped off her lingerie, immediately going for her already moist slit. I was completely unsure of what I was supposed to do, so I tried to remember some of the things Temari did to me. I started by slowly licking up the slit, causing her to shiver. I separated her lips with a couple of fingers and took a few test licks inside.

She let out a small moan that made me grow bolder. I plunged my muscle into her core and flailed it about. After a moment, I replaced my tongue with two of my fingers, and pumped them in rhythym, occasionally flicking my tongue over her clit. "Nn, more, Tenten, more!" she moaned out, and I slowly pushed a third finger into her. She started to slowly roll her hips in time with me. I glanced up at her and noticed she had a dreamy look on her face, her eyes were half closed, her mouth was agape, and a blush was making its way onto her face.

I moved myself up to her face and engaged her in a heated kiss while continuing my ministrations down south. She grabbed my head and pulled me deeper into the kiss.

_'More, Tenten, more!'_

I happily obliged, and easily slipped a fourth finger in. She moaned into the kiss, and pulled away with a large smack. She screamed out my name and arched her back as she hit her climax. I continued to pump as she rode out her orgasm. Temari collapsed back onto the bed panting, "If only I had thought to bring the pills." She panted.

I removed my fingers from her and licked them clean before cuddling up next to her and closing my eyes to sleep. She lightly slapped my cheek, "Don't go to sleep yet. We're not done." She rolled me over and traced a hand over my neck, "Are you ready?" I meekly nodded my head and tilted it to one side, exposing my jugular. She grinned and slowly lent down and gently kissed my neck before biting into it. I let out a pained gasp and wrapped my arms around her head as she drank. I could feel the life ebb from me with every suck. First my toes went numb, then my legs, my hands, my arms, and finally, the room started to darken as my heart stopped beating.

"See you tomorrow."

xxxxx

Temari licked her lips clean, "Tastiest I've ever had." She checked Tenten's pulse to be sure she was dead. She was. Temari climbed off the bed and picked up the phone. She dialed out of country.

"Nice job with the plane, Gaara. How'd you do it?"

"Cut the fuel lines and disabled the landing gear."

"Nice."

"Did you get her?"

"Yep. She's changing now, should be done by tomorrow night. Oh, by the by, how's Kankuro's puppet thingy in Berlin?"

"Fine, I'm going to go see him before I go home."

"Alright, but you two be sure to come and meet your new sister soon, got it?"

"If we must." He sighed, "Alright, talk to later, red."

"Bye." He hung up, and I stole one last kiss from my new bride before leaving to feed.

xxxxx

Tenten's eyes fluttered open, it was nighttime, yet she could see as clear as day. She looked around, she was in her bedroom, she was naked, and she had two separate bite marks on her body. "So it wasn't a dream." She brought her hand up to her neck and felt the bumps, "Damn right it wasn't." she glanced over to the door and saw Temari standing there.

She came in and Tenten saw she was carrying what looked like a woman in her arms. She dropped the woman on the bed. The woman had short pink hair, bright emerald eyes, and her hands and feet were bound, and her mouth was gagged. She had a look of pure terror on her face. She jumped when Temari laid behind her and stroked her arm, "Doesn't she look delicious?" the blonde licked up the girl's cheek to her ear.

"Her name's Sakura. Sakura, this is my bride, Tenten, and you are going to be her first meal." Sakura started to shake in fear. Temari pulled the gag away from her mouth, "Help me!" she begged to me, "I know you, you're that famous monster killer, help me! Please!" she whimpered, "Now, now, don't be a spoil sport, Sakura." Temari licked her ear.

"Temari, let her go." Tenten ordered, "Aw, but look at her," she angled Sakura's head, "Look at the fear in those big beautiful eyes. And besides," Temari bit into her neck, causing her to cry out, "she's almost as tasty as you."

"I'm not going to do it, I don't care what you say, I won't take someone's life." Temari groaned and lifted the poor girl off the bed, "Oh sure you will, I'll bet you just want to have some fun first. Let's dance!" She started to waltz around the room, humming a tune and dragging the bleeding pinkette with her. "Temari, stop it!" the brunette shouted.

Temari stopped her dancing and picked up the pinkette bridal style, "Then eat." She said as she used her foot to pull off a sheet that was on an object Tenten hadn't noticed before, it was a coffin. She kicked the lid off and dropped Sakura inside, "Wh-What is this? Is this a coffin?" she shrieked before Temari clamped the lid on and sat on top of it. She patted the top, "It's your coffin, my dear, enjoy it."

"What the hell are you doing?" Tenten screeched as she climbed off the bed and pulled the sheets around her naked form, "I brought you breakfast. I would've ripped off the blood bank downtown, but there's nothing like fresh blood for your first time." She grinned evilly, "Let me out! Let me out!" Sakura was pounding on the lid of the coffin, "Oh shut your trap."

"Where did you find her?"

"She was hitting on me at a bar." Temari shrugged, "So I brought her back here for breakfast."

"Let her out." Tenten snarled, Temari sighed before flipping the lid off of the box. Sakura sat up, shaking, "Th-This is a coffin." Temari looked thoughtful, "Why so it is. Well, if you're in a coffin, you must be dead." The pinkette grabbed at Tenten's sheet, "I'm not dead! I'm not dead!" she was in tears, "No, you're not dead." Tenten said, trying to calm her down.

"P-Please, help me." She begged, "Kill her, Tenten. Kill her then feed off of her. Do it." They both looked at Temari, who had a cold stare on her face, which was directed at the shaking girl in the coffin. Sakura immediately calmed down and turned back to Tenten and leaned her head to one side, "Feast Tenten. You wanted this, you asked for me to change you, now it's time to feed. Do it."

Tenten stared at the pinkette's exposed flesh, she could smell the blood coursing through her veins, she glanced back to Temari, then to Sakura, before taking on a scared look and latching onto the girl's neck, drinking her dry. The now lifeless body fell back into the coffin, and Temari put the lid back on. She picked up Tenten roughly, "Never hesitate again. We were lucky she didn't scream for help, or we'd be dead. When the opportunity to feed comes along you take it. Understand?" Tenten nodded her head, never taking her eyes off of Temari's angry face.

The blonde embraced the brunette and stroked her hair, "Don't worry, Tenten, it'll get easier. Now get packed and dressed, we're going home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, we're not staying here, you're coming to live with me back in Konoha." Temari chuckled before planting a passionate kiss onto Tenten's lips, "And make it quick, our flight leaves in two hours."

xxxxx

I took a deep breath as I stalked through the forest, a werewolf had found it's way onto mine and Temari's lands, and neither of us like that. It had been over a year since she turned me, and over that time, I did indeed fall deeply in love with her, but I would never forget the time I spent with Neji.

I held my new M-4 at the ready, I could smell the mutt nearby. I eventually found myself in a small clearing, and then it charged. The wolf came barreling out of the woods, at a speed that only gave me a split second to react. I dodged and opened fire, only hitting it a few times. It ran around the clearing snarling, eyeing me.

"Bring it, bitch." I said calmly as I threw down my now empty weapon. It came straight at me, and I at it until we collided in the middle.

xxxxx

Temari sat on the porch of the mansion. She was never worried when Tenten went out hunting, but this was the first time she went after a werewolf, and Temari knew better than anyone how hardy those things were. She perked up when she saw Tenten's glowing eyes coming up the way, "Miss me?" she asked as she approached. Her clothes were torn, she had several deep gashes on her body, and more cuts marred her. "What happened?" Temari asked, "Took the thing down with my bare claws." The brunette grinned.

The blonde embraced her, "I love you, Tenten." Tenten embraced back, "And I love you, my bride."

* * *

END

And there you have it. review now plz! Oh, and the whole bit with Sakura was taken from the Interview With The Vampire movie. I always liked that part, so i threw it in.


End file.
